To Forgive Or Not To Forgive
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: “Bloom I am down on my knees, please forgive me…Sure I messed up…big time, but im only human, and that’s we do right.” Would You Forgive Him? :Pairing Mash Up:


**I don't own 'Winx Club' and I don't think I ever would...No matter how much I wished I did.**

"Bloom I am down on my knees, please forgive me…Sure I messed up…big time, but im only human, and that's we do right." The guy yelled from behind her back, she couldn't stand his ignorance to use such pathetic lines against her.

"Yes you may be human, but so am I and humans have the right to do as they wish, and I am doing as I wish." Bloom yelled back surprised by the voice that sounded nothing like she should right then. She was heartbroken, by this guy who said he loved her, she should at least sound sad, but she didn't; she sounded angry.

"Bloom…just let me explain…please." He begged trying to grab hold of her by the arm but she ducked out of his grip quickly. One thing he had taught her was to never get caught by your opposition; he had taught her all the defensive moves she now uses. He taught her everything she knew now, all of it, and now he was trying to rip half of her soul away as payment.

"Bloom just look at me; while I explain this please." He begged, almost desperately.

"You don't deserve to look at me anymore." Bloom replied much harsher than her objecting mind wanted.

"Okay then, I will deal with what I get given right…" He replied trying to laugh, but he just sounded uncomfortable.

"Well…Explain then." Bloom barked crossing her arms across her chest as the wind got at her, making her chill.

"Okay, I don't know why you think I would say something like that…" He began before Bloom scoffed and cut him across angrily.

"Well I didn't think you would say something like that, but obviously you did and here we stand." Bloom replied he was testing her already thin patience.

"Okay you're mad at me, I understand, but you must understand that was not me. I-I would never want to hurt you like that…" He replied stumbling over his words as they came out rapidly.

"Well…Well done because you have hurt me, deeply." Bloom replied as tears began to well in her azure eyes.

"Bloom, don't do this to me, I am trying…" He sighed rubbing his head in frustration.

"Bloom, don't do this to me, I am trying…" Bloom mimicked meanly, before twisting on the spot to face the man she didn't want to see right now.

"You know of all the people in the world, I wouldn't think you would want to hurt people you 'supposedly' loved you know…" Bloom began before he cut her off.

"You don't know all the people in the world Bloom…" He added regaining his normal edge for once he wanted an argument with his girlfriend. She wasn't listening to him, and she wasn't even attempting to listen to him at all.

"Bloom…You seriously need to stop being so damn childish and listen to me right now…Because I am only going to say this once…" He said getting slightly irritated.

"Oh now where do you get off getting angry at me, you're the one who said 'your nothing to me, you never were, get lost, I love her now…?" Bloom said snidely trying to get under this guys hard exterior and hit the soft vulnerable tissue underneath it.

"I didn't say that…" He spat aggressively.

"Well, you did I remember hearing the shocked gasps from the group, and feeling my heart shatter under the pressure of those words." Bloom replied sadly as a flashback smashed into her vision and she remembered that day vividly.

"W-W-what?" The boy in front of her stammered, shocked by this statement.

"You came up to me that day, and screamed it right in my face, then you just…left…and didn't return until…now…" Bloom said sadly feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"Bloom…when did I say this to you?" The boy asked curious to his own misgivings that he had no intention of doing, but apparently did; much to his surprise.

"July the 23rd…over three months ago…" Bloom said sniffing back the tears this guy didn't deserve.

"Bloom, I wasn't here that day…I was away on a mission with a bunch of freshmen…" The boy sighed casually walking up to her and spinning her to face him.

"Bloom, I wasn't here that day…I was away…that wasn't me, it must have been someone else impersonating me or something." He sighed lifting his hand to tilt her chin, but she looked up shocked at her discovery.

"The Trix…" She hissed, before he planted a heavy kiss on her lips, he wrapped his arms around his thinning waist, and pulled her closer.

After what felt like millennia they pulled apart gasping for air, looking at each other in pure amazement.

"Bloom…" The boy breathed heavily and shakily.

"Don't speak…just kiss me Riven…" Bloom smiled as he smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her once again.


End file.
